Tempting Fate
by SWinchesterLover22
Summary: This is my Re-write of My Heart Will Go On Episode. Featuring Drade and Teresa
1. Chapter 1

It had been a couple of days since Rufus had died and the boys were starting to get worried about Bobby. After Dean won the Rock Paper Scissor, Sam opens his mouth to say something but was cut off the senior hunter.

"Are you two just gonna stand there like the ugly girl at the prom, or are ya going to pitch in?" Bobby asks, not taking his eyes off of the papers that were all over his desk. "This so-called Eve, mother of whatever, ain't gonna gank herself. What's wrong with you two?"

"Bobby, you haven't slept in days." Dean says with concern.

"I sleep. What are you, my wife now?" Bobby raises his eyebrow at the older brother.

"I'm just saying that, you know, taking five might be a good thing." Dean states hoping that Bobby would listen to him, even though he know Sam would sooner cut his hair before the senior hunter would listen to him.

"For whom?" Bobby snaps.

Sam takes a few steps towards the desk. "Look, Bobby, it was – it was tough for all of us, seeing Rufus go like that."

Bobby finally turned all of his attention to the boys, "You think this -? This ain't about Rufus."

"Bobby, he wasn't just a poker buddy." Dean says starting to get a little annoyed.

"You know when I knew Rufus was done for? The day I met him, the only question was, who first – him or me? Now, you want to stand there and therapies or you want to get me some coffee? Make it Irish." Bobby says before the boys headed into the kitchen.

Sam and Dean decided to leave Bobby alone for a while, plus Ellen was just out doing some shopping and when she got back she could deal with her grieving husband. So the brothers jump into their black mustang that had two brown stripes down the front and headed to Chester, Pennsylvania where Sam found them a job. People have been dropping dead from weird accidents and the last guy died by decapitation, after his garage door closed on him. Since there was no EMF at the scene they ruled out spirit, but they did find a gold thread. Thinking it was a family curse Dean headed over to the guys cousin while Sam did research on the Russos family. Then when a travel agent, who isn't related to the Russos, dies from a copier accident and the only thing that connects the vics is a small piece of gold thread the boys decide to call for help.

"Sam why don't you give Drade a call and see what she thinks while I give Ellen a call." Dean says pulling out his phone.

Sam reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small pentagram necklace. He closes his eyes and focuses on it before putting it back in his pocket. A couple of minutes later a deep purple portal appears in front of the brother.

"Hello boys! You know what, I think that I'm going to have to take those necklaces back from the three of you one of these days." Drade says as the portal closes behind her.

Sam tilts his head in confusion, "Three of us?"

"Ya, you, dean and the brunette." Drade states as if Sam had asked her a stupid question, which he sort of did.

"You mean Teresa?" Sam chokes out her name.

Drade raises her eye at the younger hunter, "Who else could I be talking about. What has gotten into you?"

"Drade, she's dead." Sam says, in obvious pain.

"What do you mean she's dead? Just yesterday you two couldn't keep your hands off each other." Drade asked in utter confusion.

"Hey Ellen, it's Dean. How's Jo?" Dean says into his cell phone.

"Wait Ellen and Jo? Harvelle?" Drade asks Sam.

"Ya Drade? What's up with you today?" Dean says as he covers the mouth piece.

"Okay someone tell me what the hell is going on." Drade snaps causing to whole room to stop.

Sam steps back when he saw the rage come to her emerald eyes. "Drade, remember last year in Carthage, Missouri. We went after Lucifer after Crowley gave us the Colt. But then Meg sent those Hell Hounds after us and . . ." Sam trails off as the memory's come flooding back to him. Since that day, every time he would close his eyes, Sam could hear her screams when the hell hounds ripped her open and then he would see the blast of light when she blow herself up just to give them a chance at killing the devil.

"Sam what happened?" Drade says taking a step towards the tall hunter.

"They got to her and then she spent her last breath making sure that we all got away." Sam says with great sadness.

"So she died in the explosion instead of Jo and Ellen." Drade says putting two and two together.

Before Sam could ask her what she meant by that, Dean flips his phone shut, "Does the name Titanic ring a bell to either of you?"

Sam thinks for a moment then shakes his head, "Titanic? No."

"You mean the ship." Drade asks taking a beer from the fridge and takes a swing. Still trying to figure out why the hell Teresa was dead and Ellen and Jo weren't.

"Ya that's it, have you heard of it?" Dean asks.

"Yep, and I'm surprised that you two haven't." Drade states with a raised eyebrow.

"Why would we hear about it?" Dean asks with pure confusion.

"Because you humans make a big deal out of everything, even a ship sinking." Drade sarcastically.

"Is this the ship?" Sam asks from his laptop, "The RMS Titanic was the largest passenger steamship in the world when it made its maiden its maiden voyage across the North Atlantic in 1912."

"Ya that the one." Drade says taking another swing of her beer.

"But it didn't sink." Sam states looking over at the red headed huntress.


	2. Chapter 2

Drade almost spits out her beer, "What?" She goes over and stands behind Sam.

"Ya it didn't sink but it looks like a close call. The ship almost hit an iceberg." Sam reads from the website he had found. "Apparently the first mate spotted it just in time."

"Who was the first mate?" Drade asks as she leans closer to the computer, her red hair falling forward onto Sam's shoulder making him shutter slightly.

"Om . . . Well this is weird." Sam says squinting at the screen.

"What is it?" Dean gets up and heads over to join Drade and Sam.

"His name was I. P. Freely." Sam tells his brother, who was now standing on the other side of him.

Drade lets out a small laugh from deep in her throat. Sam and Dean look over at her in confusion.

"What's so funny?" Dean snaps.

"It's just Gabriel. It's another one of his tricks." Drade shakes her head.

Sam and Dean look at each other then at Drade, whose smile quickly faded when she saw the looks on the brothers' faces.

"What?" Drade lowers her voice in annoyance.

"You mean Gabriel, the Archangel?" Sam asked.

"No, Gabriel the tax accountant. Yes I mean the Archangel!" Drade yells getting really pissed off at this point.

"I didn't know that you knew Gabriel." Dean said to the angry huntress.

"Well of course I know him! We are bounded after all." Drade sneers at the brothers.

"You're what?" Dean says as his eyes flew open.

"Bounded, you humans call it married." She explains, while still trying to figure out what the hell was going on with the boys today.

"Om Drade. . ." Sam starts but trails off because he remembered how angry he was when Teresa had died.

"What is it Sam?" Drade snaps.

"Om Gabriel is dead. He died just after Teresa did." Sam says a little worried about the red headed huntress.

For a moment Drade didn't say anything while the words sunk in. Then the brothers both ran to the other side of the room as pure rage filled the red headed huntress's emerald eyes.

"What!" Drade yells.

Dean throws his hands up in defense, "Whoa, Drade calm down!"

Drade takes a step towards the frightened brothers, "Calm down! Don't you dare tell me to calm down! How could he be dead?"

"Lucifer killed him last year." Dean says, slightly frightened of what Drade might do to them.

"No I saved him, I brought him back." Drade snaps.

"No, you were off trying to find Lucifer at the time." Sam says with true concern.

"That's it I'm going to find out who this I.P. Freely is and make him fix everything!" Drade sneers as she takes a seat in front of Sam laptop. "Son of a Bitch." She swears after a couple of minutes.

"Who is it?" Sam asks as he slowly makes his way over to table. But about half way there she disappears into thin air.

"Son of a Bitch." Dean says under a breath as his brother takes the seat where Drade had vanished from.

"Oh, you got to be kidding me." Sam says as he looks at the picture that Drade had pulled up.

"What is it?" Dean asks coming up behind his brother.

Sam points at the screen, Dean leans closer, "Let's See." Then his eye flew open, "Balthazar!"

"Hello there boys." Came Balthazar's voice from behind them.

Sam and Dean both jump from their chairs to see Drade holding Balthazar slightly off the ground by his shirt.

"Drade, what . . ." Sam trials off looking from the hunter to the angel and back.

"Here's the man who caused this whole mess." Drade sneered as she released Balthazar.

"So you're the one who saved it?" Dean asked.

"What?" Balthazar asked as he dreamed up himself a glass of scotch.

"The Titanic." Sam stated to the angel

"Oh, the Titanic, yes, well it was meant to sink and I saved it." Balthazar said taking a sip of his scotch.

"What?" Sam said now confused.

"Well it was meant to bash into this iceberg thing and plunge into the briny deep with all this hoopla, and I saved it. Anything else I can answer for you?" Balthazar explains to the confused brothers.

Sam takes a step towards the man who had changed history, "Why?"

Balthazar raised his eyebrow at Sam, "Why what?"

"Why did you un-sink the ship?" Dean snaps.

"Oh, because I hated the movie." Balthazar says taking another sip.

"What movie?" Dean asks in pure confusion as to what the hell the angel was talking about.

"Exactly." Balthazar said with a laugh.

"Wait, so you saved a cruise liner because . . ." Sam trails off trying to figure out what a movie and unsinking a ship had to do with one another.

"Because that God-awful Celine Dion song made me want to smite myself." Balthazar said finishing his drink in one swing of his glass.

"Well I have to agree with you there but that still gives you no right to unsink the boat!" Drade sneers from where she had been watching the scene unfold in front of her.

"Oh come on. I saved people. I thought you loved that kind of thing." Balthazar said throwing his hands up in defense.

"Yeah, but now those people and their kids and their kids' kids, they must have interacted with so many other people, changed so much crap. You totally Butterfly-Effected history!" Sam snaps at the French angel.

Dean shakes his head at his younger brother, "Dude, dude. Rule one, no Kutcher references."

"Ah, yes. Unfortunately, there's still an Ashton Kutcher. And you still averted the Apocalypse, and there are still Archangels. It's just the small details that are different, like you don't drive an Impala." Sam and Dean look at each other in confusion. "Yes, yes. "What's an Impala?" Trust me, it's not important. And, of course, Ellen and Jo are alive instead of your little play thing." Balthazar says pointing at Sam.


End file.
